


Tame The Nose, Tame The Knight

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Nasophilia, Noses, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tenderness, nose massage, or maybe very appropriate erections?, sneeze fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with some pesky pollen Kylo can't stop sneezing.  He begrudgingly submits to Hux's care and some serious pampering of that big nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame The Nose, Tame The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a dear friend and I was given permission to submit here and also to the [Kylux Soft Kinks](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/) tumblr, please check it out, it's awesome!
> 
> Though sneezing isn't a personal kink I really enjoy writing it and I hope to do some more in the future.

“No, absolutely not!” Kylo said with a scowl as the medical droid rattled off its list of instructions to the angry knight and one slightly amused General Hux. “If it has to be done, I can do it myself.”

 

“It is easier to reach the desired angle with a partner,” the droid informed him. Hux stifled a laugh.

 

“I’ll see it gets done, thank you. You are dismissed.”

 

Kylo opened his mouth as if to protest and sneezed violently instead.

 

“You see, Ren,” Hux said, holding out a tissue, “You’re not going to get any better unless you follow the prescribed treatment. Besides, it’s all clinical. What does it matter if someone else has to do it? You could do worse than me.” That he was certain of.

 

Ren glowered at him as he blew his nose.

 

“Fine,” he said. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

The diagnosis was almost charming; the locals of Tilmue called it “needle nose syndrome”. The pollen caused a localized aggravation of the interior lining of the nose when inhaled and would continue to do so as tiny bits of pollen were trapped in the nasal cavity. The result was an incredibly unpleasant sensation like a tiny needle pricking the inside of the nose. They impelled the victim to sneeze and could in fact be sneezed out but the fastest way to remove them was to stimulate the sinuses via a gentle massage of the exterior of the nose.

 

The droid had provided a scentless oil to use for the process; presumably whatever would irritate the nasal cavity the least.

 

They were in Hux’s quarters because Kylo refused to be seen around the ship with his bright red nose; also a symptom. He’d gone there immediately after returning from the planet to give a report and had gone into a fit of sneezing so violent that Hux had been forced to call a medical droid.

 

“I know you’re going to hate this,” Hux said, hesitating a little, “but the easiest way to do this would be for you to lay back with your head in my lap. I’ll put a cushion there so you can relax. Honestly, Ren, we’ve been intimate so often that this can’t possibly be that uncomfortable for you.

 

Ren was seized by a fit of sneezing so long and loud that Hux stood up and placed a hand on his back when he was done.

 

“Look at me,” Hux said, holding out another tissue. Ren’s red-rimmed eyes, flushed nose, and dripping nostrils might have been comical if he weren’t so concerned about him. Hux mopped him up gently and urged him to blow into the tissue.

 

“Fine,” Ren said with a sniff, “Whatever makes this stop.”

 

A small cart took up a corner of Hux’s private refresher, carrying toiletries. He rolled it over beside the arm of the couch and set the bottle of oil on it. He’d taken the liberty of soaking a washcloth in hot water and wringing it dry before folding it in a small metal bowl. 

 

“No trouble breathing through your nose?” Hux asked as Ren begrudgingly lay back and placed his head in the cushion that Hux had positioned over his lap.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Relax,” the General ordered. “Close your eyes.”

 

He picked up the hot towel and gently folded it over the lower half of Ren’s face, leaving his nose exposed. He folded the ends up over his cheeks up to his forehead as barbers still did on some backwards planets. The towel covered Ren’s face completely, seeping warmth and comfort into dry skin. Only his prodigious nose poked through the opening left to allow him to breathe. Hux was struck by the odd vulnerability of the sight; his knight trusting him to take care of the big red-tinged nose presented to him while his eyes and mouth were covered.

 

Hux swallowed audibly and gently unscrewed the top of the bottle to pour a little oil onto the tips of his fingers. He stroked Ren’s nose from base to tip, letting the oil soak in. He may have lingered a little on this stage but only because he wanted to show how gentle he would be; giving Kylo no reason to complain.

 

For a long time he simply ran his thumb and forefinger up and down as a unit with Ren’s nose pressed between them, stroking away the pressure and hopefully allowing him to breath easier. Once Ren sniffled and Hux held a tissue to his nose and pinched delicately with a command to blow. 

 

Nicer when Ren couldn’t bark back, he reflected.

 

“Doing okay?” he asked. Ren made a huffing noise and nodded slightly and Hux was glad the knight couldn’t see the grin that had broken out on this face. Already the red tinge had faded; leaving the knight’s handsome nose looking more it’s old self. Silently Hux childed himself for imagining it that way but he couldn’t help it. The prominent jut of it, the perfect width of his nostrils, the slightly rounded tip; such a bold and impressive nose. It gave him an air of authority and, if Hux were being honest with himself, being up close and personal with it only fueled his desire. The cushion in his lap hadn’t only been for Kylo’s benefit. If the knight had any idea that Hux was struggling with an erection just from passing the pads of his fingers over his nose…

 

The General shifted a little and re-applied the oil. Ren’s nose twitched a little and he resisted the urge to tweak it. Where had that come from?

 

Trembling a little, he resumed the massage, savoring the little twitches that accompanied it, as if the nose were preparing for a sneeze. He kept a tissue at the ready but nothing came of it. He caught himself absently rubbing the tip with his forefinger and forced himself to pay attention to the rest of it. 

 

With alarm Hux noted that; with Kylo essentially reduced to nose sticking out of a towel, the General had easily slipped into the mindset of thinking of the handsome appendage as it’s own entity; something to be taken care of. He found himself wanting to comfort the nose, no doubt still suffering from the needle-like stings. Without stopping to think about it he pressed a kiss to the very tip.

 

He kept his lips there, murmuring nonsense and blushing furiously when Ren’s hand came up to hook a forefinger loosely around his, sending a clear signal that not only was Kylo indeed comforted by this but he encouraged it. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t see what Hux was doing, could only experience the tender touch of his hands. Maybe it felt so good that Ren just couldn’t help himself. Whatever it was it drew Hux’s lips to kiss the slope of that perfect nose again and again in between his light massage. 

 

When the nose began to twitch frantically beneath his lips he brought a fresh tissues up to catch a sneeze. This time Kylo blew without being asked, trusting his General to squeeze his nostrils and wipe up any drip. Hux realized with a start that Kylo was now holding the hand that wasn’t presently engaged in the massage.

 

To tame the nose is the tame the knight, Hux thought absurdly. It was then that he noticed with a shock that Ren was tenting the pants he wore and that the pink tinge in his nose had returned. He knew that a clear link of existed between the reddening of that particular feature and arousal. Could it be that Ren equated the gentle stroking and kissing of one large appendage with attention paid to another?

 

With a grin he didn’t bother to hide Hux gently removed the towel from Ren’s face, finding his cheeks pink as well.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Ren?”

 

“I’m feeling better,” the knight said, gazing up at Hux through dark lashes, the malice drained from his voice.

 

“I can see that. I don’t suppose you’d like a massage somewhere else perhaps?”

 

Kylo closed his eyes, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile.

 

“I suppose that now I’m feeling better it would be a good way to pass the time.”

 

Hux grinned and pressed a shameless kiss to that newly reddened nose.

 

“I suppose it would be.”


End file.
